cemetery drive
by alondra-viri
Summary: no soy buena con los resúmenes ahí va la historia


**Cementery Drive.**

_Fan Fiction._

Alondra B. & Michelle S. A.

Así que **no voy a parar** de _morir._

**No** voy a parar de _mentir._

_Si tú quieres_ sigo llorando

¿**Conseguiste lo que mereces**?

¿Es para _eso_ que **siempre** me _quisiste_?

**Te extraño**

_Te extraño_ **tanto**.

Y a la colisión de tus besos

Que hicieron de esto **tan** _difícil_…

**Prólog**_o__._

Oscuridad. Todo a su alrededor era oscuro e, incluso, sentía en ese mismo momento que a su interior también lo gobernaba. Se sentía desfallecer, sus manos temblaban, al igual que sus pies, vaya, todo él temblaba de pies a cabeza sin poder darle crédito a lo que estaba viendo. No podía ser cierto… El cansancio de toda la semana seguramente le estaba jugando una mala broma y por eso tenía esa terrible visión, o, quizá, era una pesadilla. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Aunque, la verdad era que aun pensando esto y tratar de hacerse creer todo eso… aún cuando deseaba con todo su maldito ser que eso no estuviera pasando, sabía que era cierto. Lo sabía y todo eso _dolía_. Dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida. Porque ahora su vida se había _ido_. Para siempre. Por siempre.

_Por siempre. Para siempre ¿Verdad Django? _

Al fin sus rodillas cedieron ante el peso de toda la oscuridad y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Con cada facción de su rostro impregnada de incredulidad, horror y sobre todo, de desesperación. Y ahora… ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué será de su vida sin… _él_? Pero, sobre todo, ¿quién le había arrebatado su razón para vivir? ¿Quién había acabado con su alegría?

_Lo sabe. ¿Qué haremos Django?_

_Ella lo entenderá, Manny. Frida siempre entiende._

¿Habría sido ella? ¿La mujer con la que se sentía obligado a casarse? ¿La que aparentó entender su relación, para después darles una apuñalada por la espalda?

O tal vez… había sido su abuela quien sentía un odio sin sentido hacia su familia.

_¡¿Escuchaste, Django?! ¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver! _

_¡¿Por qué?!_

_Simple. Es un Rivera._

Hay un mundo de posibilidades, pero nada importaba ya…

_Después de todo, Manny, te amo. Eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo._

Miró al cielo. En él había unos cuantos puntos brillantes, que parpadeaban sin que él se diera cuenta ¿Cuántas cosas pasaban a su alrededor sin que él se percatara? Aunque quizá, si lo hacía pero no quería aceptarlo.

_Daría lo que fuera por tenerte siempre así, entre mis brazos…_

_¿Lo que fuera, Django?_

De sus ojos se escaparon las lágrimas que había retenido desde el inicio de todo. Siempre por ser el fuerte, para darle la fortaleza que en ocasiones le faltaba a Manny. Al final, no había cumplido su promesa, al igual que muchas otras que le hizo ¿Y por qué? Bueno… aun siendo como era, no dejaba de ser de la familia de Sartana. El orgullo y el egoísmo siempre están adelante.

Tomó el cuerpo sin vida de la única persona que en verdad amó y acarició su rostro. Ahora todo estaba claro, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Sonrió, no le daba miedo, puesto que lo hacía por él. No creía en el cielo, mucho menos en el infierno. Tampoco creía en la reencarnación ni mucho menos, pero… ¿de qué servía seguir vivo si no vería más las dulces sonrisas del menor de los Rivera?

Depositó a su amado en la cama de su habitación y fue a la cocina, tomó un gran cuchillo y lo miró con detenimiento. Serviría para sus propósitos. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la habitación que compartió Manny con la bruja de cabello azulado y al llegar, se arrodilló frente a la cama, contemplando por última vez su rostro.

Recuérdalo, Manny. Te amo. Por siempre y para siempre.

De pronto, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor para después, en cuestión de segundos, relajar los músculos de su cara. El dolor se acabaría. Tarde o temprano, lo haría.

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tanto le gustaba a Manny y que sólo aparecía estando con él. Sus labios se separaron levemente para exhalar su último suspiro. Sí, todo acabaría así. Desde un principio supo que las cosas terminarían así, pero como siempre, no quiso aceptarlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y su cuerpo cayó bruscamente contra el suelo.

El cuchillo enterrado en su abdomen le daría una muerte rápida… Oh sí, eso haría.

**Comienz**_**o**_.

El día era bastante caluroso y soleado. Justo como le gustaban y la verdad era que no era raro que el día estuviera así, puesto que estaban en Ciudad Milagro y ahí casi todos los días del año eran así. Claro, todo mundo sabe en qué época es todo lo contrario. Sonrió. Le gustaban las fiestas navideñas y toda la celebración de esta, pero había algo que no le agradaba del todo y eso era el clima.

Caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la ciudad, con las manos en los bolsillos y con la vista fija en una lata de refresco que se encontró unas calles atrás y que ahora lo acompañaba. La pateaba entretenido, puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aunque… realmente si tenía algo que hacer.

Pateó la lata con fuerza y alzó la vista al escuchar como alguien gritaba. Oh-oh, le había dado a alguien, o tuvo suerte y logró hacerse a un lado, pero aun así no dejaría escaparlo tan fácilmente… antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el hombro.

Manny – exclamó la chica de cabello azulado con una sonrisa – Estuviste a punto de matarme con una lata, pero me preocupa más el hecho de que te vayas sin saludarme.

Lo siento, Frida. No pensaba que fueras tú ¿Cómo estás?

Frida era su mejor amiga y le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella, pero en ese momento a él no le apetecía verla, mucho menos saber como estaba y no era por ser sangrón, simplemente… su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

Y mi padre le dijo a mi hermana que la llevaría a donde ella quisiera, y a mí ni siquiera me pidió mi opinión… por eso estoy mal. – finalizó Frida. ¿Había estado hablando y él no se dio cuenta?

Eso es realmente malo, pero no creo que debas de apachurrarte por eso. Verás que algún día tu papá se arrepentirá por no hacerte tanto caso como a tus hermanas. – le contestó Manny colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, robándole una sonrisa.

Gracias, Manny. – agachó la vista y vio su reloj - ¡Cielos! ¡Ya es bastante tarde! Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Está bien, nos vemos luego.

Vio como la chica corría hacia su casa y hasta que ella desapareció de su vista caminó hacia su casa. A unos metros de donde se paró a saludar a su amiga, encontró a la lata que lo venía acompañando desde hace un kilómetro.

Ahora, tenía que ir a su casa. Ese día habría reunión familiar.

Camino un tramo más antes de llegar a _"la casa del macho",_ o para dejarse de rodeos, su casa. Se sorprendió de encontrar todo en silencio

Quien se habrá muerto – susurro mas para sí que para alguien mas

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la sala. Su mente tardo unos segundos en hacer conexión. ¿Qué hacia el padre de Frida en su sala?, mejor dicho. ¿Por qué estaba el padre de Frida en su sala y con su padre charlando seriamente? Los adultos tardaron un poco en notarle su presencia pero cuando lo hicieron lo invitaron a tomar asiento junto a ellos

Te has tardado mucho Manuel – reclamo con voz suave el padre de Frida – que impuntualidad

Yo… l-lo siento – murmuro quedo, ese hombre le intimidaba mucho

Pues ya que Manny esta aquí es mejor que empecemos a abordar el tema ¿no cree señor Suarez? – Manny trago duro, su papa nunca hablaba tan serio

Si es lo mejor – suspiro el señor Suarez – Manny, he venido a entregarte la mano de mi hija Frida en matrimonio.

…

Manny di algo – le recrimino su padre, el señor Suarez se estaba enojando

¿Había dicho matrimonio?, lo único que atino a hacer fue caer desmayado en el piso ante la atenta mirada de su padre y del señor Suarez.

**Capitul**_**o 2**_.

Nunca pensó que esto le tomara mucho tiempo, hacia más de 1 mes que su abuela había encontrado el pasadizo por donde el salía para juntarse con sus amigos, y ahora, tenía que encontrar otra salida de aquella casa. Sonrió para sí al reconocer el porqué de aquella desesperada fuga.

Pero valdrá la pena – rio entre dientes al imaginar la cara de su abuela al enterarse de que se había escapado de nuevo – todo es por él. – dijo con semblante serio.

Caminó hacia el comedor, donde seguramente se encontraba su abuela. Era hora de empezar con su maravilloso plan para encontrarse con él. Al entrar al comedor, vio a la mujer con la que vivía sentada en una mecedora con su guitarra sobre sus piernas. En ese momento, por su mente pasaron escenas donde era él quien estaba en las piernas de su abuela. Miró a otro lado hasta que el recuerdo pasó.

Django – escuchó como Sartana le hablaba – pero, ¿qué haces escondido entre las sombras? Ven.

Voy abuela. - Llegó frente a ella y le miró. Ella hizo lo mismo, viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Querido – habló al fin la anciana – Son más de las siete de la noche, ¿por qué sigues con tu pijama?

¿No lo había mencionado? Django tenía una ligera obsesión con los cadáveres y cosas así. Hace unas navidades su abuela le había regalado un pijama de cuerpo completo simulando ser un esqueleto, además de traer un gorro haciéndole de cráneo. Le encantaba usarla, por eso casi nunca se la quitaba.

Sabes que me encanta. – dijo sentándose en un banco frente a la barra de la cocina.

A veces me arrepiento de habértela regalado – dijo su abuela esbozando, extrañamente, una sonrisa. - ¿A qué venías? – ahora era cuando.

Eh… sólo venía a decirte que voy a salir. – Dijo esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

¿Qué? ¿Creían que había desarrollado un súper plan para poder salir de su casa? Pues gente, se han equivocado. Claro, Django tiene fama de elaborar demasiado sus planes, pero esta vez, sería diferente, pues su abuela sabía cómo era, y no sospecharía en un simple permiso…

¿Con quién? – bueno, casi no lo haría.

Con los mismos de siempre, ya sabes.

Su abuela le miró con cierto recelo. Siguió meciéndose y cerró los ojos. ¿Le habría creído?

Está bien. Me hablas para avisar si llegas o no.

Si, abuela – dijo Django ya de pie. – Nos vemos.

Bien, eso fue fácil. Ahora que lo pensaba, era mejor decir la verdad a medias, a una mentira completa. Caminó silbando una melodía inventada en ese mismo instante y se dirigió al parque donde siempre estaba Manny Rivera en tardes como esas, esperándolo.

**Capitul**_**o 3**_.

Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras dejaba que estos se acostumbraran a la poca luz de su habitación, supuso que eran ya más de las 7, quiso levantare pero una mano le detuvo.

Que, ¿papa? – su padre lo miraba serio – ¿qué paso? ¿Qué hora es?

Son las 8, debemos hablar Manny – la mirada de Rodolfo se suavizo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su hijo

Pero yo quede de verme con alguien y debo ir – no podía quedarse en aquella casa, necesitaba salir así fuera con una mentira – papa enserio déjame ir

Manny esto es serio, el señor Suarez vino a darte la mano de Frida. Es hora de que tomes responsabilidades, Manny ya no eres un niño.

Pero…

Pero nada – bramo serio – no sales de este cuarto hasta que hayas pensado en lo que harás con el compromiso jovencito

¡Yo no quiero casarme con Frida! – sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas que no quería mostrar – papa por favor no me hagas casarme – murmuro finalmente dejando salir algunas gotas saladas

Manny, el señor Suarez llega mañana por la mañana. Querrá una respuesta y para entonces espero que la tengas – Rodolfo se dispuso a salir – puedes irte, solo procura llegar temprano

El más joven de los Rivera no lo pensó mucho antes de salir corriendo de su casa, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse mientras las nubes de tormenta comenzaban a avecinarse, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse pero no quería soltar ni una sola lagrima ya que no quería parecer débil, pero, ¿Qué haría ahora?, no quería casarse con Frida, era su mejor amiga y dudaba que la llegase a ver como algo mas, corrió un tramo más hasta que tropezó con una piedra, al caer se raspo no solo su antebrazo sino un pedazo de su pantalón

Maldición – las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por sus mejillas – ¿Por qué?

Se levanto como pudo y siguió su camino, el parque no quedaba muy lejos y él sabía que era el mejor lugar para estar solo en ocasiones como estas, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron correr y llego al pequeño parque de ciudad Milagro, su ropa estaba mojada a más no poder, y su brazo le ardía por el golpe y la herida que se había hecho al caer, miro el cielo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un poco de alivio a aquello, no podía querer hacerse el fuerte cuando sabía que no lo era, ni mucho menos. Solo quería aliviar un poco sus pesares, ¿era mucho pedir?, solo eso.

Manny no pensé en verte por aquí – escucho que susurro Django mostrando un deje de sonrisa al verlo llegar, no espero verlo ahí – toma

El nieto de sartana le entrego una pequeña sombrilla mientras le sonreía cálidamente

Pero te mojaras – protesto con apenas un hilo de voz – no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa

No te preocupes ya esta parando – Manny miro levemente el cielo – ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

C-claro – sonrió levemente – vamos a la cafetería del parque, me gusta el pastel que tienen

Por supuesto – rio el chico – yo invito

Manny sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, Django siempre le hacía sonreír, le gustaba estar con él, era una extraña sensación que se sentía en su estomago provocándole cosquilleos, miro de nueva cuenta a su acompañante y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, definitivamente amaba todo de Django…

**IV.**

Django se encontraba meciéndose apaciblemente en uno de los columpios del parque cuando comenzó a llover. Miró al cielo, y observaba las pequeñas gotas frías caer. Cerró los ojos. Le agradaba demasiado el sentir las gotas resbalar sobre su cara, era… bueno, jamás le había dicho esto a nadie, era… como las caricias que nunca le fueron proporcionadas. Bien, ¡lo había dicho!

Agachó la vista, justo en el momento perfecto para ver como su Rivera caía al suelo. Se levantó sobre saltado del columpio y estuvo a punto de ir con él, pero no lo hizo. Lo vio más detenidamente, no llevaba paraguas. Giró su rostro a los lados hasta que vio lo que buscaba. Entró al súper mercado y buscó un paraguas. ¿Vendían paraguas en los súper mercados? Hasta ese momento se detuvo a pensar. Si no lo hacían, sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

Se acercó a la cajera que escuchaba música a muy alto volumen. Era quizá de su edad. Chupaba una paleta de cereza y esos movimientos sólo lograban incomodarlo un poco. Apartó la vista mientras quedaba frente a ella. Veía unas estampas que estaban en el mostrador, hasta que sintió la mirada de la chica clavada en él.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó casi gritando la chica. Django la miró.

¿Venden paraguas? – gritó con la misma intensidad que la chica.

No, guapo. – los dos se sonrieron mutuamente. Aunque por dentro, Django estaba decepcionado.

Está bien, gracias.

Estuvo a punto de salir de la tienda, cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte. Bueno, ya encontraría como tapar a Manny. Salió un poco más, sintiendo las gotas de agua y de pronto… desaparecieron. Se asombró. ¿Tan rápido había dejado de llover? Escuchó una risilla y volteó.

La chica de la tienda le cubría de la lluvia con un _paraguas_.

Ten. Llévate el mío.

¿Estás segura? – preguntó sorprendido él mientras lo tomaba.

Si. Luego me lo regresas.

Y sin más, la chica se metió. Django realmente estaba sorprendido. Caminó hacia el parquecillo justo cuando Manny llegaba. Sonrió al verlo.

Manny, no esperaba verte por aquí.

El chico sólo alzo la vista sorprendido. No se le veía bien, pero eso cambiaria. Django lo haría sentirse muy bien.

Los dos se encontraban bajo el techo de la cafetería. Django con una taza de café americano y Manny con una rebanada de pastel y un chocolate caliente. El castaño recargaba su mentón sobre sus manos y observaba como comía Manny. Parecía que realmente tenía hambre.

¿Qué tanto me ves? – preguntó Rivera sin dejar de comer.

Lo guapo que te ves comiendo – dijo sin rodeos y con una sonrisa. Logrando que el menor se sonrojara levemente.

Que gracioso.

Django río con elegancia, casi seductoramente. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? No. Simplemente él era así.

¿Qué te pasa, Manny? – soltó de pronto. La pregunta estaba en su mente desde que lo vio llegar al parque - ¿Por qué tus ojos están… cristalizados?

Y al preguntar. Los ojos de Manny se cristalizaron más.

**V**

Sentía de nuevo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras los cerraba fuertemente tratando de impedir que salieran, llorar frente a Django le resultaba muy vergonzoso pero necesitaba desahogarse

P-promete que no se lo dirás a nadie – comenzó hipando por el llanto que se avecinaba

Tranquilo Manny, confía en mí – sonrió su acompañante mientras posaba una de sus mano en la suya propia – que te pasa

Mi familia quiere… quiere q-que me case con Frida – soltó con trabajo mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado

…

¿Django? – Manny alzo la vista al no recibir respuesta de su compañero

El joven castaño tenía una extraña expresión adornando su fino rostro, serio, ido, el joven rivera comenzó a preguntarse si su amigo estaba realmente bien, movió un poco el hombro de Django hasta que este reacciono completamente

¿estás bien? – dudo en seguir preguntando al ver la expresión en el rostro de su acompañante – Django…

Debo irme

Manny se sorprendió por el extraño comportamiento del joven, ¿Qué le pasaba?, suspiro quedamente mientras se acomodaba en la silla, un momento… ¡le había dejado sin pagar la cuenta!

¡Django!

Corrió un tramo del parque buscando al chico pero no había tenido gratos resultados, era como si se hubiese evaporado, para su buena suerte la lluvia había cesado

Donde estas – miro entre los arbustos, en los arboles y le dio la vuelta a los columpios sin resultado alguno – donde te metiste Django

Hola Manny – giro la vista rápidamente deseando no haberlo echo

Frida

He y ¿a quién buscabas?

A nadie – rio nervioso, lo había visto

¿Enserio? – lo miro con recelo

Enserio, oye Frida me gustaría quedarme pero debo hacer… cosas, adiós

Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar el ya se encontraba del otro lado del parque, tener el cinturón del tigre a veces funcionaba de maravillas, para escapar de los posibles problemas claro. Se dejo caer en el piso mientras miraba su reloj.

Cielos son más de las 10 – grito preocupado – papa va a matarme

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron llegando a casa, cansado y con los nervios a flote. Entro tratando de que nadie se despertara ni hacer el mas mínimo ruido hasta que…

Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera – grito su padre desde la sala con tono amenazante – ven para acá en este instante jovencito

Maldición, ya se había metido en problemas de nuevo, aspiro profundamente mientras se dirigía a la sala, esperando lo peor, aunque muy en el fondo había algo que le preocupaba más que el hecho de ser regañado por su padre, ¿Dónde se había metido Django?, una delgada línea de angustia cruzo su pecho oprimiéndolo lentamente, había dicho algo que le molesto al castaño, solo esperaba que no estuviera enojado con el…

**VI.**

La lluvia había cesado. Él se encontraba recargado en un árbol un poco alejado del parque, pero aun así podía verlo todo desde su lugar, aunque estaba seguro que a él no podrían verlo ni aunque lo buscaran. Aunque, en ese momento, _¿quién querría buscarlo?_ Suspiró pesadamente y agachó un poco la mirada. Ahora, no quería pensar en nada…

¡Django!

Escuchó su voz. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se aceleró demasiado al escucharlo, pero… no quería verlo en ese momento. ¿Por qué...? ¿En verdad se iba a casar? Eso no podía ser cierto… ¡No debía de ser cierto! Él no podía estar con alguien… que no fuera él. ¡No podía!

Sintió como en su garganta se formaba un nudo a causa del llanto que retenía. No iba a llorar. Porque él no era débil, no tenía porque… aunque, todo eso le dolía. ¿Habría algo para evitar que Manny se casara con Frida? ¿Habría una posibilidad?

Esperó a que pasara el escozor de las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la casa de Manny. No le importaba la hora. Quería hablar con él, porque quizá, había una forma de evitar que Rivera cometiera el peor error de su vida… y esa era, sacar todo lo que tenía adentro.

Al llegar a la casa de Manny, pudo escuchar claramente como su padre gritaba su nombre. Django sonrió ligeramente, le divertía el hecho de que regañaran al menor y no tenía ni idea del porqué. Se paró frente a la puerta y espero a que su padre terminara de decir su nombre. En ese momento, el tocó la puerta.

Espera aquí, Manuel. – le ordenó su padre con voz grave detrás de la puerta.

Está bien…

Cuando el padre de Manny abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se hicieron como platos al verlo ahí frente. Claro, era una respuesta lógica. ¿Qué haría ahí el nieto de Sartana? Se puso a la defensiva, hasta que escuchó la voz de su hijo.

¡Django! – atravesó la puerta sin pedirle permiso si quiera a su padre y se lanzó a los brazos del castaño. - ¡Me habías espantado! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El de ojos rojos sonrió abiertamente al ver la cara de perplejo del mayor.

Lo siento… es que, tuve que pensar en ciertas cosas. – separó a Manny un poco y habló con su padre. – Señor, quisiera que me permita hablar con su hijo a _solas_. Es muy importante para ambos.

Rodolfo frunció el ceño ligeramente, murmuró unas cuantas cosas inaudibles y se metió a su casa, dejando a fuera a los dos jóvenes. Django tomó del hombro a Manny, y caminaron por la calle, no muy lejos de la casa del menor. Este le miró interrogante.

¿Qué pasa, Django?

Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó. Es sólo que, me afectó demasiado enterarme de… - tragó un poco de saliva – bueno, de tu posible compromiso con Frida.

¿Crees que a mí no? ¡Me desmaye mientras me lo decían!

Me imagino, pero… bueno…

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el menor parándose frente a él. Deteniendo sus pasos - ¿Desde cuándo tan nervioso?

Django le miró a los ojos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Manny estaba sorprendido, pero no hizo nada. El castaño acarició delicadamente su mejilla y se acercó a su oído. Haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el rostro del menor.

Lo que pasa es…

Depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla y de nuevo quedó frente a él. Apreciaba los labios entre abiertos de Manny. El brillo que había en sus ojos, e hizo lo que nunca se le pasó por la mente. Junto sus labios con los del pequeño Rivera. Haciendo presión levemente. Antes de que pudiera separarse, sintió como el menor habría sus labios un poco más, correspondiéndole el beso. Después de unos segundos, se separó.

Lo que pasa es, que te amo, Manny.

Manny simplemente lo miró.

Perdón.

Y sin más… se fue hacia su casa dejándolo plantado en su lugar. Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

**VII.**

Podía sentir, sin necesidad de esfuerzo, el fuerte latido de su corazón, ¿Qué había sido eso?, Django lo había besado, y él se había ido sin decirle nada.

Tonto – susurro molesto, no con Django, consigo mismo – tonto

Ve por el – observo a su abuelo con duda – ve por el antes de que sea demasiado tarde Manny

Abuelo… tu – el anciano sonrió – gracias

Jorge Rivera sonrió cálidamente, tal vez, su pequeño nieto encontraría la felicidad que tanto andaba buscando, y quien sabe, hasta el podría hacer las paces con sartana.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa temiendo que su padre lo viera, salió y corrió en la dirección que el castaño había tomado, el cielo parecía querer llorar de nuevo.

¡Django! – grito cuando por fin logro divisar su silueta

¿Qué…? – el joven Rivera no le dio tiempo de hablar y se abalanzó sobre él tirándolos a ambos en el proceso – ¿Manny?

Perdón – las lagrimas comenzaron a descender de sus mejillas – perdóname

No te preocupes – sonrió amargamente – sabía que no me…

No es eso tonto – rio entre lagrimas Manny – te amo… como no tienes idea

La expresión del castaño era de una extraña mezcla entre asombro e incredulidad, el pequeño Rivera rio.

¿No me crees?

No es eso, es solo que… yo… – no termino bien de hablar al sentir los labios de Manny posarse en los suyos en un leve rose – Manny…

No quiero Django – sollozo Manny abrazándolo y escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro, la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre ambos – no quiero casarme con Frida, quiero estar contigo

Lloro, lloro como nunca lo hizo en su vida, no quería estar con otra persona que no fuera Django. ¿Por qué?, simplemente porque el chico le hacía sentir emociones que nunca creyó que llegase a sentir, desde el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron la primera vez que se conocieron supo que había encontrado a su amor. Sonara cursi, ridículo y hasta cómico pero esa era la verdad, jamás llegaría a amar a otra persona como ama a Django.

Tranquilo – murmuro el castaño acariciándole el cabello – yo estoy contigo Manny y juro que no dejare que nada te pase

¿Me lo juras?

Si – rio – ¿y sabes por qué?

El más joven negó sonriendo inocentemente con la cabeza, sabiendo en su interior cual era aquella respuesta

Porque te amo – le susurro acariciando su rostro

Django – le miro a los ojos – ¿me amaras para siempre?

Si Manny – le beso fugazmente – por siempre y para siempre

Yo también te amare así – rio infantil sacándole una sonrisa a su acompañante, quien lo miraba con ternura desmedida – por siempre y para siempre

La lluvia ya no era fría, era cálida, Django mantenía a Manny pegado a su cuerpo mientras se posesionaba de sus rosados labios. Todo era perfecto, todo era mágico, solo ellos dos mostrando lo mucho que se amaban. Sin ver que una silueta fantasmal los miraba desde la esquina, no todo era perfecto en la vida después de todo y ellos lo descubrirían de la peor manera.

**VIII.**

Continuaron besándose durante quizá veinte minutos, la verdad es que no les molestaba en absoluto y si fuera por ellos, seguirían toda la noche, pero la lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más y más fuerte. El protector de Manny, Django, comenzó a preocuparse por la salud del menor.

Te has estado mojando toda la noche, Manny. – le habló dulcemente mientras lo paraba.

No me importa – contestó con una sonrisa – lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

Se refugiaron bajo un árbol. Django pegó el cuerpo de Manny al árbol y pasó sus brazos por su cintura. Los dos, aun empapados, se abrazaron tratando de brindarse un poco de calor. El castaño podía sentir los suaves latidos del corazón del Rivera. Cerró sus ojos. Eso era bastante relajador.

¿Django? ¿Te estás durmiendo?

Sí… - contestó somnoliento – Sabes, Manny. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu casa. Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero dudo que tu padre este muy de acuerdo con esto. Así que, si no regresas ahora, apuesto a que me odiará aun más.

Manny agachó la vista. Django tenía razón. Suspiró y se alzó un poco para alcanzar, por última vez en esa noche, los labios delgados del castaño.

¿Nos veremos mañana? – preguntó después de romper con el contacto.

Claro, Manny.

¿Dónde siempre?

Django asintió.

Bien. En ese caso, nos vemos.

Cuídate, Manny.

Y Manny se echó a correr. Hasta que vio que entró a su casa, Django se fue tranquilo a la suya. Caminaba bajo la lluvia, con la sonrisa más grande que hubiera esbozado en toda su vida. ¿Qué si estaba feliz? ¡Eso se quedaba corto! ¡Era más que feliz! La única persona que ha logrado amar le corresponde, y eso es una alegría inmensa.

Llegó frente a su casa, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, y entró estando empapado. Sabía que su abuela le diría algo por no hablarle, pero no importaba. _Nada importaba_.

Se quitó los tenis y su pijama. Quedando sólo en bóxers. Su cabello castaño estaba escurrido sobre su rostro, se lo despeinó un poco y caminó así, en silencio, hasta llegar al comedor. Tenía hambre.

Antes de que pudiera abrir el refrigerador, sintió una mano posándose sobre la suya, se sobre saltó espantado y dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a la persona que le impedía comer.

Abuela… - dijo un poco más tranquilo. – me has espantado.

La anciana le miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Espantándolo un poco más.

Django… ¿me puedes explicar algo? Por más que trato de verle lógica, no puedo. Así que he decidido preguntarte.

¿Qué pasa?

¡¿Me puedes decir… que hacías con el maldito de Rivera?!

Demonios…

**IX.**

Escuchaba los reclamos incesantes de su padre sin llegar a prestarle la más mínima atención, sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en su amado castaño, sus ojos, sus labios, todo.

¡¿Me estas escuchando?! – grito Rodolfo Rivera perdiendo ya la paciencia para con su hijo – ¡Manny!

Rodolfo – hablo por fin "gran papi" Jorge Rivera – déjamelo a mi

Claro papa

Cuando se aseguro que su hijo abandono la habitación cerro con seguro la puerta y sentó a Manny en el sillón

¿Y bien? – dijo mostrando un semblante serio – que ha pasado entre ustedes dos

Pues… – el pequeño rio – somos oficialmente pareja

¡Genial!

Manny comenzó a dar pequeños brincos en el sillón junto a su abuelo, ambos riendo felices, el primero por estar al fin con su amado y el segundo por ver que su nieto al fin era feliz completamente

Es muy bueno por ustedes hijo – sonrió – pero si tu padre se entera, debo advertirte, que tendrías que irte despidiendo de Django

Pero tal vez si le explicamos a papa…

Dudo que entienda Manny – suspiro – el es de esas personas que no aceptan lo que no es, por así decirlo

Pero…

Mira hijo hagamos esto – comenzó Jorge – ¿te veras con el mañana verdad?

Eso se supone

Seré su cómplice – Manny solo atino a reírse – no es broma, yo también fui joven y tuve muchos amoríos secretos

Abuelo – rio con ganas – gracias por ayudarnos

Es solo por ahora que las cosas están en un punto critico

¿critico?

Manny, tu padre será un tonto pero yo no, ellos lo saben

¿ellos?, de que hablas abuelo

Pues digamos que su pequeño secreto no es tan pequeño después de todo

La puerta de la casa comenzó a sonar con sórdida insistencia mientras Manny tensaba los músculos de su cuerpo

¿ellos? – susurro quedo – quienes…

Antes de que pudiera seguir especulando su padre abrió la puerta con tal vehemencia que creyó la arrancaría de su lugar

Hola Manny – sintió como su cuerpo caía al piso – te extrañe mucho

Frida

Espero que ya te hayan dado la noticia, a mi ya, soy tan feliz Manny

Y en esos momentos vio como unos labios se posesionaban de los suyos, por alguna razón sintió como si besara la pared, fría, quiso apartarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron, cuando por fin pudo sacarse a Frida de encima sintió un hormigueo en los labios y una sensación de asco en su estomago, esto apenas comenzaba…

**X**

Lanzaba una pequeña pelota de esponja hacia el techo para luego atraparla. Se encontraba en su habitación, aburrido. Sin televisión, computadora, videojuegos, nada. Su abuela la noche anterior se encontraba bastante molesta, que va, furiosa con él. En ese momento a Django en verdad le dio miedo, pero ahora, que analizaba todo con claridad, reía ante la reacción de los dos.

_¡¿Qué hacías con ese maldito Rivera?!_

_Lo amo._

Durante los siguientes minutos, la cara de Sartana fue todo un poema. Incredulidad, confusión, aun más incredulidad, preocupación, enojo, furia. Fueron todas las emociones que se a galoparon en el rostro de la anciana. Django permanecía con semblante serio, ya que no sabía si reír o preocuparse.

_¡No saldrás hasta que sepa qué hacer contigo!_

Y eso fue como pasó todo. Por esa revelación, se había quedado enclaustrado en esa casa, pero, no le importaba como, vería a Manny. No lo dejaría plantado, así que, debía de encontrar una manera de salir de casa sin que su abuela se diera cuenta.

¡Hora de comer! – gritó Sartana. - ¡Brócoli al vapor! – finalizó y Django hizo una mueca.

Odiaba el brócoli.

Después de comer. Se quedó sentado un rato en la silla. Jugando con las sobras del brócoli que no quiso. Su abuela le miraba, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Los dos suspiraron simultáneamente y sus miradas se cruzaron de igual manera.

¿Qué tienes? – preguntó su abuela.

Estoy aburrido. No hay nada que hacer.

Fugazmente, en el rostro de Sartana apareció una sonrisa, dejando a Django confundido. La mujer se puso de pie, tomó sus platos y los llevó a la cocina. Cuando regresó. Le miró seriamente.

Si tantas ganas tienes de hacer algo. Ve al sótano. Limpia un poco y tira las cosas que ya no creas necesarias.

Yo no…

Nada. Ve.

Django le miró de mala manera. Tomó su plato y lo dejó en el lavabo. Después, se encaminó al sótano, derrotado. Bueno, al menos ahora tendría algo que hacer. Abrió la puerta y al entrar, apretó el interruptor de la luz, pero no prendió.

¡Abuela, no hay luz!

¿Y qué quieres que haga? – respondió. Él rodó los ojos.

Nada… vieja inútil – dijo en un susurro.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de no tropezar. Ahí abajo olía a viejo, humedad, polvo… en pocas palabras…

Como la abuela – dijo divertido.

Al llegar, trato de distinguir las cosas, pero apenas y podía ver su mano. ¿Cómo se suponía que limpiaría aquel lugar? Farfulló unas cuantas palabras, hasta que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba tras de él. Se giró rápidamente.

¡Por cierto, Django! – escuchó la voz de su abuela - ¡No cierres la puerta porque se atora!

¡Gracias por avisarme antes! – gritó el chico ahora molesto.

Encerrado. Sin luz. Apestaba ahí abajo. ¿Y ahora qué?

Movió unas cuantas cajas, sin saber dónde ponerlas. Algo se cayó de alguna de ellas, lo pisó y estuvo a punto de caer. Se aferró a lo primero que pudo tomar su mano, se cayó todo lo que cargaba y maldijo por lo bajo.

Malditas cosas.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, se dio la media vuelta para ver lo que lo había salvado. Al parecer, era una puerta. Se sorprendió. Nunca la había visto.

Trató de abrirla, pero al parecer estaba atorada. Colocó un pie sobre ella y con las dos manos, intentó de nuevo, teniendo éxito esta vez. Era un pasillo, oscuro, al parecer mucho más que el sótano, pero le daba curiosidad saber hasta dónde lo llevaría. Lo que sea era mejor que estar ahí encerrado.

Caminó por quizá media hora, tal vez menos o más, no tenía idea. Estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y regresar, pero algo lo detuvo. Mientras caminaba, se estampó contra una pared y cayó de sentón. Oficialmente, ese no era su día.

Se puso de pie y hasta ese momento, fue que lo escuchó.

Detrás de esa pared, que al tocarla confirmó que era una puerta, se escuchaba su voz. La voz de Manny.

**XI**

En todo lo que conllevaba de la noche no había abierto la boca siquiera para suspira, mientras su padre hablaba con el señor Emiliano Suarez, el se encontraba tragándose, literalmente, las especulaciones que Frida hablaba y hablaba sin pararse a descansar, ¿enserio la chica podía respirar y hablar sin ahogarse?, si era así, debería aplaudirle su proeza.

Es que nunca se cansa – pensó con una sonrisa – no, estamos hablando de Frida

La chica parecía no querer callarse nunca y el tenia la paciencia al límite, era su amiga, si, pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor para sus tonterías

Y por eso creo que deberías poner churros en vez de dinero – rio – tu qué dices Manny

He sí, lo que digas

Y el otro día…

Aquí íbamos de nuevo, la noche parecía muy, muy larga.

Cuando los "invitados" se fueron se tumbo sobre el sillón con aire molesto, no solo porque su padre no quiso decirle lo que habían acordado él y Emiliano, sino por el hecho de aguantar a Frida y sus ideologías sobre los churros casi una hora, díganme, ¿a quién le importaba si algún día el presidente declara que los churros son una nueva fuente monetaria?, claramente a el no.

Ya Manny ya se fueron – comento su abuelo con una charola en mano – toma, come un poco de pastel

No gracias abuelo no tengo hambre

¿De veras?

Si

Qué raro, siempre han dicho que las penas con pan son buenas

Gracias pero no

Pues, si de algo te consuela – continuo después de una pausa – tu padre decidió posponer la boda, hasta nuevo aviso claro

¿¡enserio!? – grito casi cayéndose del sillón – ¡eso es maravilloso!

Bueno, tuve que intervenir un poco pero…

¡abuelo eres el mejor! – se lanzo abrazando al anciano quien solo rio – enserio gracias

Lo sé, lo sé, anda ya ve a dormir que es tarde

El joven Rivera corrió a su habitación con los ojos brillando de ilusión, tal vez no había conseguido cancelar la boda completamente del todo pero al menos se había pospuesto, eso le daba el suficiente tiempo a él y a Django para pensar en algo, para pensar cómo solucionar las cosas, para poder estar al fin juntos

Jovencito no corras en los pasillos –grito su padre desde su recamara – con cuidado o romperás algo

Lo siento papa – rio mientras había la puerta de su habitación y se tumbaba boca abajo en la cama – estoy tan feliz

¿Enserio? – susurro una voz en su cuello sobresaltándolo de inmediato - ¿Por qué?

Yo…

Anda dime Manny – rio elegantemente – ¿te comió la lengua el gato?

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Pensé que te alegrarías de verme – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros –pero si no es así…

No es eso, me alegro, claro que si…

Y no era para menos…

**XII**

Django sonrió al escuchar que la puerta se abría, antes de que saliera de donde estaba escondido, se cercioró de que Manny era el que había entrado. Salió con sigilo, tratando de no hacer ruido y se acercó a él.

Estoy tan feliz.

Django ensanchó su sonrisa. Se recostó encima del Rivera y murmuró en su cuello, logrando ponerlo nervioso. Que divertido era todo eso. Al terminar de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, Django se puso de a cuatro manteniendo el cuerpo de Manny debajo de él. Besó su cuello con delicadeza, mordía levemente de vez en cuando, y podía ver como el menor se aferraba a la colcha de su cama.

¿Qué pasa, Manny?

No… no es nada. – dijo en voz baja, tal vez tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que lo deje de hacer?

Django dijo esto último al oído de Manny para terminar mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Se separó un poco de él. Permitiéndole que este se volteara, pero siguiendo debajo de él. Se vieron durante unos instantes. Manny estaba sonrojado.

Te extrañé – soltó el de ojos rojos – Creí que no te vería hoy.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó curioso, se alzó un poco y recargó su espalda contra la pared. Django se sentó sobre sus piernas, acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos.

Bueno… surgieron problemas con mi abuela y me prohibió salir.

¿Pero, por qué? – preguntó alarmado - ¿Cuándo te dejará salir de nuevo?

Hasta nuevo aviso.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Eso comenzaba a incomodarle.

Pues trata de contentarte con ella. No quiero estar mucho tiempo sin ti. – dijo Manny rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos.

¿Y crees que yo sí? – preguntó un poco irritado. Manny agachó la vista. – Perdón, yo… no quiero sonar grosero…

No importa…

¿Seguro? – él asintió – Vamos…

Django lo tomó del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos. Le sonrió dulcemente logrando que el menor le correspondiera.

¿Estamos bien?

Sabes que sí.

Está bien – ensanchó su sonrisa, extendió sus brazos y dijo: - Dame un beso, ¿sí?

Manny soltó una risilla infantil y le cumplió su capricho. Se acercó a él y juntaron sus labios. Django lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo acostó por completo sobre la cama, sin romper el contacto en ningún momento.

Sus labios se rozaban con delicadeza, casi con timidez por parte de los dos. El castaño delineó los labios de Manny con su lengua, provocando que este la entre abriera, dándole paso a la lengua del mayor. Comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente. Conociéndose un poco más.

Django tomó las manos de Manny y las llevó hasta su espalda, permitiéndole a él meter sus manos por debajo de la playera del menor. Manny gimió ante el contacto, puesto que el mayor tenía las manos heladas, pero aun así, no le dijo ni hizo nada para evitarlo. De algún modo, le gustaba.

El castaño repartió besos pequeños por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su oreja. Jugaba con ella mientras sus manos se encargaban de recorrer todo el torso de Manny. Este hizo lo mismo, recorría su espalda e igual introdujo una mano por debajo de su playera y la otra la llevó al cabello del mayor. Jugaba con él, lo retorcía en sus dedos, y sobre todo, lo disfrutaba.

El nieto de Sartana bajo hasta el cuello del menor y comenzó a morderlo, dejándole leves marcas rojas que desaparecerían al instante… o al menos la mayoría de ellas. Manny volvió a gemir por lo bajo, tratando de que Django no lo escuchara sin tener mucho éxito. Lo único que gano, fue que él mordiera un poco más fuerte y por todo el cuello. Mientras tanto, Manny con sus dos manos, trataba de desabrochar el pantalón de Django, aunque por los nervios no podía controlar sus manos.

El castaño rió en voz alta, tomó las manos de Manny y las besó.

Aquí no, Manny. Ni ahora.

Se escuchó como tocaban a la puerta.

Manny. – era su padre.

Django volteó hacia la puerta. Miró de nuevo a Manny y le besó.

Te amo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se metió al closet de Manny justo en el momento en que entraba su padre.

¿Pero qué hacías? Estás… muy sonrojado y despeinado.


End file.
